


Less Talking

by foxholeshoyou



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jude just wants dick and cardan won't shut up, Kissing, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, cardan is a sap, cardan is a tease, cardan is beautiful and Jude is horny, he loves Jude so much omg, its okay though bc she loves him, tease, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxholeshoyou/pseuds/foxholeshoyou
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Less Talking

Cardan looked immaculate right now, even more heartbreakingly beautiful than he normally did. He wore a black doublet, lined with honey gold to compliment the golden glitter that had been brushed at the height of his cheekbones. His raven black hair shined in the candlelight and his long black lashes fluttered as he slept. His lips shined with the forgotten wine he had been drinking before he had tumbled into sleep. His lips were as tempting as an everapple, and Jude could feel the temptation pull at her as she stared at him. Her core was pulsing, her skin was hot to the touch. All she wanted was for him to wake up, for him to kiss her and touch her and get rid of the incessant ache in her gut. Sometimes she liked things slow, sweet, but as she looked at Cardan she knew she wanted him fast and hard this time. She wanted him deep inside her with his hands around her throat, wanted him to take and take and take until she was pink with pleasure and bruised at the neck from him lips. Wanted him to make her scream, make her beg. As if her thoughts awoke him, he stirred slowly and blinked his night black eyes open at her. His lips bloomed into a soft, sweet smile as he took her in in.

“Hello, my love,” Cardan said softly, his voice husky from sleep.

“Cardan,” Jude murmured.

“Hmm? You look so beautiful right now, come here,” he said languidly.

Jude leaned over closer to Cardan and he took her face in his hands, traced every inch of her skin with his fingertips, murmured compliments as he did. Jude tried to stifle her annoyance. Of course he wanted to be romantic and slow right now. Of course. Part of her wanted to pin him to the bed and fuck him senseless but her heart ached at his affection. She tried her hardest to ignore the ache in her core and focus on him, how sweet he was being right now.

Cardan smiled at her, traced her lips with a finger, “Do you truly love me, my Jude?”

Jude blinked, “Yes, Cardan,” she said as softly as she could.

He giggled softly, “Good. That’s good.”

Cardan finally, finally leaned up to kiss her. His soft lips barely brushed against her, a ghost of a kiss, and then they were gone again. Jude stifled the urge to smack him, to force him to speed this up. How long was he going to take?

“I could stare at you forever,” Cardan murmured softly. Jude groaned inwardly. Great.

“Cardan,” Jude said, a slight warning in her voice.

“Shhh Jude,” he murmured and kissed her softly. Jude gripped Cardan’s face in her hands so that he couldn’t pull away. He kissed her slowly, as if he had all the time in the world. She was going to kill him. Jude pushed harder against his lips, moved a hand down to his stomach, trying to speed this up.

“Jude,” Cardan tutted, “there’s no need to rush my love. I want to take my time right now.”

Jude groaned again. He was impossible.

Cardan took long minutes kissing her, stroking his hands softly across her skin. By the time he got her out of her clothes Jude felt like she was on fire. She was dripping wet, aching for him more intensely than ever before. Cardan didn’t seem to notice. He just kissed softly across her chest and abdomen. He kissed every inch of her skin, like he was trying to map out her body and memorize it. By the time his fingers drifted between her legs she cried out loud enough for every guard in the vicinity to hear. The slight contact was enough to make her legs tremble. Cardan chuckled softly.

“Sensitive are we?” He asked mockingly.

Jude just moaned again as he stroked his fingers against her, “Cardan,” she cried out.

He laughed softly again and plunged his fingers inside her. He still did everything slowly, too slowly. Jude was so desperate that she forgot she was supposed to hate begging.

“Please Cardan. More.”

He barely picked up his pace, just leaned in and kissed her again.

He slowly stripped out of his doublet and pants and she felt like crying. It wasn’t even a want anymore. She needed him. Needed him inside of her, as close as he could get.

He just leaned over her, kissed her softly. Traced her cheek with a hand.

“My beautiful queen,” he murmured softly.

Cardan nudged at her entrance, grinded against it slowly.

“Cardan,” Jude said harshly.

Cardan just slowly, so slowly, pushed himself inside her. In and out, achingly slow. She would die from this. She needed more. But he was touching her like she was a china doll and she might shatter any moment. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt her against him, felt every inch he was taking up. Slowly he moved back and forth, reveling in the feel of being inside her.

“Cardan, please. I need more,” Jude moaned.

Cardan didn’t seem to hear, didn’t change his pace. He just kept moving so slowly, kissing her so softly. Jude was at her breaking point. As Cardan pulled back to look at her again, she smacked him in the face. Not hard, but hard enough for him to know she was angry.

Cardan blinked at her in confusion, “Jude?”

“If you don’t stop making love to me like i’m an inexperienced virgin i’ll kill you.”

Cardan looked completely baffled, “What? I was just… I love you, Jude. I wanted to show you how much I love you.”

Jude rolled her eyes and pulled his face closer to his, “I love you too Cardan, more than anything. But for the love of all things holy I need you to fuck me. I don’t want this soft or slow. I need you.”

Cardan choked on a laugh, “Okay. Okay.”

Cardan finally picked up his speed, enough that the bed ended up banging against the wall loudly every time they connected. He wrapped a hand around her neck. He kissed her hard he enough to bruise, bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. This. This was what she wanted, needed. They were both screaming and moaning and by the time they both finished they were red faced and breathing heavily.

Cardan rolled over on his back next to her, his chest rising and falling as he caught his breath. Jude sighed. The ache was gone. Finally. Jude leaned over Cardan, took in his beautiful face, shining with sweat. She traced his lips with a finger, kissed him softly. Cardan sighed deeply. Jude just curled up next to him and fell asleep in his arms. Cardan gazed at her sleeping face and smiled. His wife, his queen.


End file.
